Kickstart WOW
Through painful trial and error, I have managed to find enough to improvise a "kickstart" WOW on Mac OS X. This is really only helpful if all of these are true 1) You do not have the install Disc 2) Your internet connection throttles bit-torrent connections to hell the internet in my dorm room 3) Do not want to wait 500 hours for the automated download (as Blizzard http seeding is pretty slow) 4) Be willing to get your hands dirty. Don't ask me why blizzard can't just give you direct http access to single file. The windows version can be started at 3.0.1, which *significantly* decreases the amount of patches you need to deal with, but they people haven't bothered to update the mac version. Not to mention there is "ultimate" patches available on file planet as well. I'm posting this up here, and this is a quick and dirty solution, with the hopes of helping a few people out there that are in my situation. I have found that there is enough "pieces" available out there to get an up to date client (as of 1/6/2009, anyway) but you have to run a bunch (15) of patches by hand to do it. You can click on these URL's here and download them manually (I highly suggest using a download manager) if you are more comfortable doing that. Realize, that all of these patches size up to nearly 9GB which will take a LONG time to download. Below is a little shell script, that will automatically and sequentially download each file into a folder. Be forewarned This script isn't setup to watch for errors, so if something goes wrong (like a link going bad), it will keep going blindly (without telling you) until it ends. If any ONE of these links go dead, then you are going to have to go and manually find the patches elsewhere (which will be a pain in the butt). First -> Find the location of the terminal application. Open up finder and click on the hard disk icon. Then open Applications >> Utilities and finally Terminal. You type in a command and then press the enter key. There are plenty of tutorials out there if you are having problems (or just manually download each item). 'cd Desktop/ '''mkdir WOW '''cd WOW '''pico download.sh At this point, you should highlight, copy and paste all of the lines at the end (after the ----). Then hold the control and X keys together, press Y to confirm saving and hit enter to use the same filename. Now type '''sh download.sh ' Now you go and watch a movie.... or two... or ten... (depending on your speed) as the lot downloads. You will see a little progress bar and it applies to each individual file. In other words, you will see it go from 0 to 100% 15 times - so don't be surprised if it seems to be downloading so quickly. At the end, it will go and extract the zip files for you (which would otherwise take a few minutes each). Once it has finished, it will say "All Done!" and it will be time for you to extract and install each item one by one to get all the updates. I have tried to keep this as simple as possible, so it hopefully it will be pretty self-explanatory on what is going on. Maybe some time someone can make one a bit more nicer than this. ---- curl -O http://mirror.ipgn.com.au/games/wow/WoW-2.0.0-enUS-Installer.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.3.0-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.3.0.7561-to-2.3.2.7741-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.3.2.7741-to-2.3.3.7799-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads1.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.3.3.7799-to-2.4.0.8089-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.4.0.8089-to-2.4.1.8125-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.4.1.8125-to-2.4.2.8278-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-2.4.2.8278-to-2.4.3.8606-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://mirror.ipgn.com.au/games/wow/WoW-2.4.3-to-3.0.1-Classic-NA.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-3.2.0-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-3.2.0.10192-to-3.2.0.10314-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-3.2.0.10314-to-3.2.2.10482-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-3.2.2.10482-to-3.2.2.10505-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-3.2.2.10505-to-3.3.0.10958-enUS-patch.zip curl -O http://downloads3.macgamefiles.com/files/blizzard/WoW-3.3.0.10958-to-3.3.0.11159-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.0.0-enUS-Installer.zip unzip WoW-2.3.0.7561-to-2.3.2.7741-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.3.2.7741-to-2.3.3.7799-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.3.3.7799-to-2.4.0.8089-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.4.0.8089-to-2.4.1.8125-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.4.1.8125-to-2.4.2.8278-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.4.2.8278-to-2.4.3.8606-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-2.4.3-to-3.0.1-Classic-NA.zip unzip WoW-3.2.0.10192-to-3.2.0.10314-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-3.2.0.10314-to-3.2.2.10482-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-3.2.2.10482-to-3.2.2.10505-enUS-patch.zip unzip WoW-3.2.2.10505-to-3.3.0.10958-enUS-patch.zip WoW-3.3.0.10958-to-3.3.0.11159-enUS-patch.zip echo "All Done! #####################" ----